Eradicated Roidmude Table
presents the Eradicated Roidmude Table.]] The was a record compiled by the Special Investigation Unit of the 108 Roidmudes which they fought, making note of their terminations. Roidmudes whom the Special Investigation Unit were aware of were added to the table where they were recorded by their Core number and depicted with an image of their Roidmude form, either the Low-Class Roidmude or whatever Advanced Roidmude form they had attained, as well as an image of any human form they had assumed if applicable. As well as they, they were also coded according to which of the three Low-Class types they belonged to by the metallic colors: Cobra-Types were bronze, Spider-Types were silver, and Bat-Types were gold. Roidmudes whom the Special Investigation Unit were unaware of, but whose existence among the 108 was self-evident, were marked simply with a question mark (?) and were coded gray. Once a Roidmude was known to have been terminated, they were marked with a red cross (X). Exempt from this list was the prototype Roidmude 000, named Chase, who fought with humans against his malevolent brethren. Roidmude List Behind the scenes The Eradicated Roidmude Table is based on the real world Roidmude List, which was featured on the Toei Company website to keep track of the Roidmudes during the run of the Kamen Rider Drive TV series. As each episode went by, the list was updated to acknowledge the Roidmudes whom were destroyed in the latest episode; though Roidmudes whom perished in expanded universe sources such as films and DVD specials did not immediately appear upon premiere or release date, they were eventually added with the exception of those from Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, the latest such source which remains unacknowledged as of this day. One notable difference between the real world Roidmude List and the TV series' Eradicated Roidmude Table is that while the Special Investigation Unit's list marks deceased Roidmudes with a cross, Toei's list marks deceased Roidmudes by rendering their portraits in a sepia tone format befitting memorials. The Eradicated Roidmude Table first appeared in the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Drive, Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste?. It would make one more appearance in the forty-third episode, When Will the Second Global Freeze Start?, which notably established the deaths of several Roidmudes whom were not seen to have been terminated. As it turned out, the following Roidmudes were killed off in sources which would be released later, while taking place earlier in the series run: 051, 077, and 009 were killed in the V-Cinema film Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, 100 was killed in the Televi-Kun DVD special Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~, while 012 and 055 were killed in a flashback depicted within the final episode, Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start?